


潮风

by QianYa



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianYa/pseuds/QianYa
Summary: 《暮色》衍生





	潮风

潮风

 

一

 

“你是不知道，我跟她出门总被认成双胞胎……”

“你和李艺彤是有点像姐妹。”

“姐弟。”

“……你清醒一点。”

 

 

想起这一段对话，冯薪朵在大街上笑得不能自已。

李艺彤很奇怪，下意识将她越过人行道边界的半个肩膀揽回来，“怎么了？”

“你说我们是姐妹吗？”冯薪朵很是玩味地问。

李艺彤若有所思地低着头——一对姐妹坠入爱河，这个话题有点禁忌，冯薪朵学坏了。

然后就听她说：“我们不是姐妹啊。”

“啊？”李艺彤吓了一跳，说不出是庆幸还是失落。

“是姐弟，你是不会知道的。”

李艺彤语塞，“你都没见识过！”

“好啊，那让我见识一下。”冯薪朵笑着说。

“你……”

李艺彤被呛得苦不堪言，红着脸抬头望天，恍惚看见一个招牌在眼前飘了过去，“我们好像走过了。”

 

 

姐弟这个说法不是子虚乌有。

 

李艺彤离开疗养院时是夏末，病服要还回去，寄存的包裹里那几套衣服已经不合穿，冯薪朵才猛然意识到自己失策，急忙说要进城里给她挑几身应季的时装。

李艺彤听过后也不发一言，光用湿漉漉的眼睛盯着她。这样不用语言无声地交流了近一分钟，冯薪朵迅速败下阵来，同意带她一起去。

疗养院暂时借来的病服是带不出去的，又总不能像原始人一样一丝不挂。最后李艺彤穿着冯薪朵的衣服，怎么看都不合适。

她的肩膀宽一些，个子高一些，自然显得窄了短了。

李艺彤自己无甚所谓，兴冲冲地拉着冯薪朵出门。冯薪朵没有了考虑的时间，又不忍心在夏天给她套件厚实的大衣，只好在脑海里把画面修补至完美，将手交在李艺彤的掌心，一扶一撑也钻到低矮的车篷下。

 

服装店里总挂着各式的样板服，李艺彤果然一眼瞥见侧墙上的两条洋裙，看来喜好是没法被记忆缺失所抹灭的。

冯薪朵松开手让她去了，兀自盘算着经费不足的事，抱过几件朴素的单衣回到李艺彤身边时，她还仰着头，眼里闪着憧憬的光。

“阿卡，”冯薪朵扯了扯她的袖口，用眼神朝试衣间的方向示意，“试一试衣服。”

李艺彤答应一声，目光落下来，在冯薪朵脸上定格两秒，又别过去将店里环视一周，忽然说：“挺好的。”

“嗯……嗯？”冯薪朵正在前面领路，李艺彤这句话莫名其妙的，她脚步没刹住，几乎一头栽进门帘。

“男装设计简单，裁剪方便。”李艺彤接过冯薪朵怀里的一沓衬衣，很谅解地总结：“而且便宜。”

冯薪朵目送她钻入帘后，愣了好一会儿，终于反应过来自己挑拣了标价最低的商品，却没打开来检查内容。

其实只要为了李艺彤，冯薪朵就不会太小气，拮据的态度只出现在玩笑话里。但事到临头，行为不经大脑，节俭的本性又暴露了。

她不想李艺彤误会，要撩开帘子，可映在那薄布上，显然那道色彩暧昧的人影已经将上衣褪了一半。于是伸出的手又收了回来，咬着嘴唇没来由地忐忑。

李艺彤动作很快，白衬衫的牛角扣潦草地横贯开孔，下摆的皱褶松散地搭过腰间。大概是记忆以来还没有穿过修身的款式，还显得有些不自在，指尖拈着衣角来回扭转。

“怎么样？”李艺彤问。

冯薪朵盯着她领口处被粗糙的布料磨出的一片绯红，低下头走神，进行一些旖旎而荒唐的幻想。

好半晌，终于憋出来几个字：“像个男的。”

李艺彤愕然挑起眉，抓着她的肩膀摇来晃去，“你清醒一点……”

 

后来就成了冯薪朵一边抹掉笑出来的眼泪，一边时时搬出来戏侃的千古佳话。

冯薪朵的逻辑也很连贯通畅：我是你姐，你是男的，我们不是姐弟还是什么？

李艺彤身经百战，已经可以对答如流：“就算是男的，也好帅一个男的。”

“这男的姐姐也好看。”冯薪朵厚着脸皮自夸。

“名花有主了。”李艺彤飞快接道，“别打鬼主意。”

冯薪朵觉得好笑，这小孩跟自己吃什么飞来横醋，低声哄着：“行了，你的你的。”

李艺彤满意了，将冯薪朵端过来的苦药一饮而尽，皱眉又松开，赶在太阳落山之前借着日光多翻几页书，比天黑后亮灯用的电费便宜。

 

至于天黑以后——

 

天黑以后，竟然像个榆木脑袋一样只顾着折纸星星。

狂热到了什么地步呢，甚至为了给填满罐子后无处安放的纸星星买个新的好看的容器，都成了这趟拜访城市另一头的原因之一。

纯情的日子过去了，有些别方面的期待也正常吧。冯薪朵对此抱了点怨念，尤其入了秋，居南方，寒意阴阴冷冷地钻进骨髓，虽然六七月的梅雨季已过去，身子仍旧软绵绵的泛着酸痒感。

一求欲解而不得，更难受得慌。

 

 

二

 

她们搬出来以后，迁居安顿在潮风城。一来冯薪朵在这里存过积蓄，二来疗养院那方地太偏远，动乱时确实安全，民生复燃后却显得人烟稀疏，过于冷清。

虽然李艺彤说过只要和冯薪朵一起，去哪里都可以，但性喜热闹毕竟是骨子里与生俱来的事。

爱人与爱人，总是互相成全的。这样毫无保留地给予时才不会轻易被掏空，心里永远是满的，有得有失，却没觉得真失去了什么。

 

再说到“潮风”呢，又是个东西两头各卖着不同物什的大城。

根本原因是两道门迎着两地商旅，城东只贩生活杂货，城西只售进口洋货。当铺性质不同，租金连带着拔高了地价，周边的驻民也就因此区分开了——东边是老百姓，西边是富人区。

也说不清到底是先有商队还是先有铺子，那要追溯至太久以前。总之两行马车分别从东西门入，汇在城中心时，车里的货已经卸了个空，于是原路返回，绝不多花力气往前再走一步。

 

李艺彤和冯薪朵在脚印也落不切实的雪山上待得久了，踏入潮风城东，望着一片车水马龙的人流来往。灰土如烟轻扬，被赶路人的步伐掀飞几寸，又沉淀在石砖的缝隙间。两人对视一眼，甚至恍然有一种跌进凡尘的错觉。

连雨和雪都夹着人情味地空濛，与雪峰上纯粹剔骨的寒冷是完全不一样的。

 

 

言归正传，这对姐弟在秋天的傍晚跨过大半个城市来到城西，不止为了购置过冬的衣服，也为了和来拜访冯薪朵的旧友聚餐。

但这清单要从头开始勾选。

在城中心，李艺彤怀里抱着一摞棉衣与长袖，远远望见对街灯光下裹着女人们曼妙身段的锦绣旗袍，不由自主地后退一步。虽然西区与东区在礼拜天都很热闹，但给人感觉有显著差异，又说不上来是什么。

冯薪朵抬手将她扶稳，接过小山一样高堆在李艺彤面前的衣物，有条理地一件件放进挎包里。李艺彤重心朝后，仰头仰得艰难，干脆不看向前方了，侧过脸望进店铺里。

隔着几盏石英灯，目光乱窜地扫视一圈，最后停在最远处。

“朵朵。”她唤道，冯薪朵起初有些敷衍地嗯了一声，最后彻底整理好手上忙活的事，才终于俯过来。李艺彤空闲出的一只手挽住她，“我们看漏了一个货架。”

“至少还有一个月才冬天，不着急买。”冯薪朵笑道。

可李艺彤很坚持：“我觉得你戴上挺好看的。”

“好好，那就再进去看看。”冯薪朵无奈地应着，又感到好奇，“什么东西要戴的？也不是饰品店啊。”

 

店里琳琅满目，李艺彤像大半小时前刚走进来那样失去了方向感，转悠着寻找原本的目标。

冯薪朵一路只顾着给李艺彤挑冬装，还没仔细看过服装区以外的商品，放任掌心温度的热源领她前行，自己则好奇地打量着四周。

 

“你看。”

李艺彤停下脚步，将左顾右盼用龟速在前进的人拉过来，指着挂钩上的围巾。

 

冯薪朵凑近了定睛去看——深蓝色，乍看素得毫无特色，可到了跟前，又清晰可见上边缀着白星，点点零散地分布开。

没等冯薪朵瞧仔细，李艺彤已经将它取下来翻开，露出内侧纷乱的图案，像白鸟也像野鹿，如雪沫斑驳的一片蓝染墨。

这样的设计围起则恬静内敛，垂落则大气雅致，各有风采。

 

“好看吧？”李艺彤其实也没想到背面别有洞天，还是腆着脸来邀功。

冯薪朵有些心不在焉，李艺彤没有察觉，只在潜意识里觉得这场景似曾相识，十分自然地将围巾搭上她的颈项，动作熟稔地握着一边绕了一圈。

面前的人和记忆里的重叠，冯薪朵低下噙着泪的眼，用目光描摹着那双在暖黄灯光下指节修长的手，心里感慨又释然。

 

然而最后她看见镜子里那个打得糟糕的围巾结，以及在一旁满脸紧张的年下，忍不住还是笑了。

以前就不会的事，现在当然也不可能无师自通。

 

“挺好的。”

冯薪朵说着将围巾散开，李艺彤显然露出了沮丧的神色，蔫蔫地要退开。

冯薪朵气笑了，忽然心中一动，招手叫她过来。“你躲什么。”

李艺彤仍愤愤，没有明说，默默地挪着位置，乖巧地在姐姐面前站定。

冯薪朵对这个距离颇为满意，用长围巾拢住两人，一点提醒也没有地在这潦草的遮掩下用鼻尖蹭过李艺彤的鼻尖。

李艺彤被逼近的气息撩拨，慌忙要躲，冯薪朵却不依不饶，暧昧地抬起眼央求她停顿。

李艺彤最受不了这样的凝视，坚墙般滴水不漏的防备松懈不到半秒，紧接着就是柔软的触感贴上她的嘴唇。

 

这个吻比蜻蜓点水要轻，比雪花飘落更温热，也比秋季的细雨多了几分散漫，可李艺彤还是在怔住的两秒后立刻蹲下了。

 

甩起的半圈围巾在冯薪朵眼前扬起又跌落，无奈地跟着蹲下来，好久才琢磨出一句话：“好了，下次不这样了。”

李艺彤小鸡啄米一样点头，又让冯薪朵叹息——这小孩以前多干脆多主动啊，撞傻之后，养成之路漫漫其修远兮。

 

要是等太久我就得自己下手了。冯薪朵转念又想。

 

 

三

 

两人到达包间时，宝山老来俏已经齐活了，很不怀好意地要她们罚酒三杯。

“不喝酒，朵朵要养生。”冯薪朵嬉皮笑脸地推却，侧过身要给李艺彤介绍这几位她多半没见过几面更别谈记得的女士，却发现李艺彤像块木头杵在原地。

冯薪朵笑着推了一把，“干嘛啊。”

李艺彤还愣愣地盯着圆桌边原本笑得前俯后仰此时终于注重仪态收敛声息的那位，干巴巴地说：“姐姐，你是不是精灵啊。”

孔肖吟吓了一跳，转而笑逐颜开，“小朋友嘴真甜。”

“你、你都不老的……”李艺彤磕磕绊绊地说完，躲到冯薪朵旁边，很仔细地端详起那张脸来。

 

这走向不对啊。冯薪朵握过李艺彤的手，感觉有点纳闷，甚至有点酸。

 

“我呢？”钱蓓婷很欢乐地迎上来。

“你比我记得的年轻了好几岁。”李艺彤很认真地说，毫无戏谑的意思，末了还要加重语气说：“真的。”

“这两位都是逆生长的。”陆婷开玩笑道，“说不定真是人间的精灵。”

李艺彤闻声猛然看过去，又定定地打量起陆婷来。

 

冯薪朵被这混乱的局面搅得糊涂，坐下来倒了杯白开水解渴。面对李艺彤和别人这样顺理成章的打情骂俏，先是暗自咬牙切齿，渐渐地意识到有些不对劲。

她没细想，脱口而出：“发卡，你记得她们？”

 

屋子里瞬时静了。

 

“有点熟悉而已。”李艺彤说。

她想着想着，记起称说自己一个人在死去的吴清，反而有些不痛快。

 

“也正常，你们本来就在潮风认识的。”陆婷此时主动站出来示意众人安心，“我们和她见过几次也都在这里，说不定故地重游，想起来点什么了。”

“行啦，为难人家干什么，人媳妇儿都要不高兴了。”孙芮顺着解围，“都介绍一下呗，我叫孙芮，你乐意也可以喊三哥。”

“陆婷，也是大哥。”陆婷很正经地接下去。

李艺彤随口问道：“哦，那二哥是谁？”

几人愣住，孔肖吟想了想，“真要说的话，我们也没有排……”

孙芮答得干脆：“按年龄是朵子吧。”

冯薪朵一扬眉，没反驳也没答应。就见李艺彤唰地转过脸来，很诚恳地喊：“二师兄好。”

各人又笑了。

 

 

这么一来，紧张的气氛就此化解，又天南地北地聊着。从潮风的物价比起当年离开时如何翻了倍，到孔肖吟提到陆婷和自己同届出国留学却先一步找了女朋友，都是些没什么关联的琐事。

李艺彤知道刚才把冯薪朵推上枪口了，很不好意思地在桌布底下捏了捏她的手。冯薪朵昏昏地感觉浑身滚烫，那热度贴上来时下意识想挣开，又在付诸行动前一秒刹住，怕李艺彤误会。

“你不舒服？”李艺彤低声问。

冯薪朵默默摇头，却有些乏力绵软，情不自禁地往她身上靠。

 

总不能是一杯白开水要了自己的命。

或者要了点别的……

冯薪朵红了红脸，决定不想了。

 

“搓麻将不？”孙芮招呼道。

房间那边四人刚摆完桌，正砌着翠滴滴的玉石。朋友都在卖力做苦工，孔肖吟还在孩子气地捏着一只抛来抛去，玩得不亦乐乎。

冯薪朵揉了揉眼睛，强打起精神望了一眼，“没少人啊。”

“小孔说她不玩，要上帝视角。”徐晨辰笑道。

旁边被点名的小孔听见被指名道姓地提到了，打了个颤将手里的麻将飞出去。钱蓓婷眼疾手快地在桌子边缘拦截下来，放在牌堆最后的缺口，拼凑齐了完整的四柱棋牌。

李艺彤看了眼老来俏又看了眼冯薪朵，后者无奈地推了推她，“你去吧，我看你玩。”

 

这几人打牌都是真赌钱的，一轮将结束时，冯薪朵翻出日渐消瘦的荷包，不料李艺彤很是爽快地将手里新自摸的牌砸向其余13张旁边，一并一推，“糊了。”

孔肖吟从钱蓓婷和孙芮中间荡到李艺彤身后，欠身去算：两对六万，两对六筒，四五六索，六七八筒，一杠东风。正好十四张牌，没有小相公。

然而这副牌除了杠上四个东风，竟然每个对子顺子都和六有关，众人登时表情很复杂。

 

“这翻几倍？”陆婷特别肉疼。

钱蓓婷惊得下巴快掉桌上了，艳羡道：“好多六。”

李艺彤看着面面相觑的牌友们，“六怎么了？”

“以前她们打牌，定了个规矩，”冯薪朵扶着她的肩解释，“赢的人牌里有几个六，那轮输的罚金就得翻几倍。”

李艺彤一惊，“那不用，都是她们让着我才赢了。”

冯薪朵恨铁不成钢地看了她一眼，多希望坐在这位置的是自己，就能好好敲诈一笔老来俏的几个人。

“那就双倍吧。”孙芮说，“毕竟咱们都赚钱不易，相互体谅一下。”

孙芮是给潮风城西进口货物的商队头子，可最近忽然换季，来不及进新货。夏天的东西不合用了，生意确实不景气。

想到这里冯薪朵不纠结了，结果眼看李艺彤收了钱，还特诚恳地说：“可能等会儿我就都输给你们了。”

 

傻小子。

冯薪朵无奈，拉了把椅子坐在她旁边，将脸埋进她后背上衣服的绒毛里。本意是要这么靠着观棋的，可能实在头晕，最后一眯眼就睡了过去。

 

 

四

 

后面的牌局冯薪朵没看多少，被李艺彤摇醒的时候，菜都上齐了。

老来俏的其余几人看出她状态不对，也知道她向来身体不好，便没刻意要把她带进话题里。冯薪朵夹了几口饭菜，尝不出味道，不仅反胃还食欲大减，挨着李艺彤继续犯迷糊。

迷蒙中听见陆婷提起的女友，没听真切，挣扎着想睁开眼，可是眼皮沉沉地黏到一起，最后作罢，只能希望李艺彤之后给自己讲讲这些奇闻趣事。

李艺彤扣进她的指缝，她安抚地挠着掌心，示意让李艺彤不必担心。

 

离席时这六人热切又不舍地交换拥抱，感叹不知道下次重聚又是哪年哪月。

冯薪朵在楼下被冷飕飕的风一吹也清醒几分，心里很是慨然，半开玩笑地提议道：“要不大哥和嫂子早日结婚，我们吃喜酒，自然就见到了。”

陆婷红了脸，连连摆手，“没那么快的进展呢，还不如等你和发卡摆酒。”

众人又起哄到李艺彤身上，孔肖吟更是笑嘻嘻地凑过来——见面时那一句精灵一句不老显然让她很受用——亲了亲李艺彤的脸颊，留下一个鲜艳的口红印。

孔肖吟留意到冯薪朵的目光，才惊觉这小孩儿再可爱也有主了，讪讪地退开，抬手给李艺彤抹开那晕红色，“哎，有人要吃醋了。”

“怎么会。”冯薪朵淡淡道，看着李艺彤从被亲开始就挂起的笑脸，暗骂一声江山易改、本性难移。

她怎么能忘了学生时期，李艺彤一边真挚地说要追她，一边又放任身边围了一圈莺莺燕燕。

乍一看，李艺彤对每个人都一样好，冯薪朵还真没什么特殊的，甚至不是滋味地怀疑着自己退回的花、拒绝的邀请，李艺彤都原封不动地送给别人。

 

但为了冯薪朵放弃留洋机会也是李艺彤。

在混乱的人潮中紧紧牵着她，最后扑开冯薪朵被铁管敲得青丝血染的，还是李艺彤。

这些事这些回忆，只存在于她们两人之间。

 

冯薪朵费力地睁大泪目，祈祷自己不要当街就哭出来。可一旁的孔肖吟和钱蓓婷已经呜呜地抱在一起了，从而起了连锁反应，站在街头的一行人纷纷掉了眼泪。

毕竟就此别过，离开这灯红酒绿的花花世界，孔肖吟又是台上动情的歌星，陆婷回到伦敦披上白大褂，钱蓓婷架起眼镜在数万公里外给别城的孩子教书……

徐晨辰与孙芮虽然常来潮风，可商队是从不进东区的。

城西灯火阑珊，映得每个人眼里的泪光都格外煽情。离别总是伤感的，有情谊的人离别更是如此。

 

路灯下的影子一个接一个走了，或者爬进黄包车里，或者依依不舍地走向几条街后暂租的旅店。

冯薪朵和李艺彤最后离开，明明还觉得被欢快的气氛包围着，转身时却空无一人，热闹与温情已成了记忆里美好的一笔。

李艺彤拉着冯薪朵的手，轻声说走吧。

“你的星星罐子不买了？”冯薪朵走出一段，想起还有这么一回事。

“太晚了。”李艺彤含糊回道。

冯薪朵看了她一眼，知道她有所隐瞒，“快招。”

僵持许久，李艺彤被盯得浑身不自然，才坦白从宽。

“我是怕你拆开才要装起来的……”李艺彤羞赧地别过脸，“你保证不拆，就没必要买罐子。”

冯薪朵乐了，“拆了是怎样？”

李艺彤定定地看着她，张了张嘴，好半天才泄出点气息，却声若蚊蝇一个字也听不清。冯薪朵不得已靠过去，那些语句才乘着风落在耳边：“我写了每天和你在一起做的事。”

“这样就算我老了，也不怕会忘。”李艺彤认真地说。

 

冯薪朵呼吸凝固了——要命。

这小孩不仅偷心还要命，太可怕了。

但她转念一想：到头来还是被自己收了，也不会祸害其他人。

况且，李艺彤要什么，冯薪朵还能铁下心不给不成？要就要，给也给。

 

就是不要而已……

冯薪朵确实想到些奇怪的事，忙叫自己刹住。

 

“起风了。”李艺彤趁冯薪朵还愣着，迅速转移话题，“你要不要把围巾披上？”

冯薪朵称好，刚将手探进挎包里，又听见李艺彤咳嗽一声：“你这回好好戴，不许闹，我看着学。”

看来还留下心理阴影了。冯薪朵暗自笑了，还是遂了她的愿，正经地在脖子上缠了两圈，将脑后埋在围巾下的头发拨出来理了理。

“就这样。”

“好难，学不会。”李艺彤故意抱怨，其实探头探脑地在研究结构。眼看这举动要被发现了，又欢喜地把手伸过来牵她，“不过我没说错吧，你和红色很搭的。”

冯薪朵听着前半句还没什么，到话音落后瞪大眼，连眉毛都挑了起来，“什么色？”

“红色。”李艺彤说，“不对吗？”

“不对。”冯薪朵好笑地拍了拍她的头，正要解释，又有了别的念头，“但我给你到今晚睡觉之前再想想。”

冯薪朵弯起眼睛，打定了主意：“在那之前，你得和我围一条围巾。”

 

 

五

 

回去的路上两人都不约而同保持沉默了。

李艺彤闷闷地将脸埋在软和的布料里，若有所思的不知道在想什么。

冯薪朵微笑着在一旁打量她的侧脸——想围巾是什么颜色的，还是想为什么这一次我没有吻你？

 

其实只要李艺彤服软了来问自己，冯薪朵都会痛痛快快地揭晓答案。但李艺彤时不时的倔强劲儿又冒了出来，皱着眉冥思苦想。

 

摸出钥匙开门时，冯薪朵还明示暗示地提醒：“想出来了吗？”

李艺彤不答，过了一会颓然摇头，“我明天开始就复习颜色的名字。”

冯薪朵乐得不行，笑得耳朵尖都是红的，“那你过去的这些日子都没想过吗？”

“我在看书。”李艺彤小声地嘀咕。

“嗯？”冯薪朵没听清，也在寻思别的事了，“你先折星星吧，我去冲澡。”

李艺彤道了声好，在桌边坐下，在抽屉里找出白纸裁开的长纸条，提笔写了几句，又把桌面的书打开。

水声在背后响起来，她很别扭地用手肘压着翘起的书页，手上动作却没停，弯出一截叠在余下部分的上方作基底，还能一心二用地去看书里密密麻麻的小字。

 

 

确实，都是看书看来的。

压在底下的封皮上写着书名——《夫妻相处论》。

李艺彤原本也觉得，两人在一起自然点好，可又怕冯薪朵拿自己和以前的恋人作比较，历经波折地辗转几番，总算从书局借了本指南。

然而都是些理论上的东西，饭桌上夹菜吧，冯薪朵吃不完，帮忙洗衣服吧，又记不清不能把哪几件会掉色的混在一起……到头来，只剩下个折星星是不受其他因素阻拦的。

说来也奇怪，她对老来俏几位发表溢美之词的时候，全都是油然而生的肺腑之言，偏偏到了冯薪朵面前有时就会不自然起来，真心话怕说得不够多，真的套路自己又做不出来。

 

李艺彤知道冯薪朵曾经还有过一任朋友，但羞于出口，冯薪朵也不主动提，李艺彤便对那个人一无所知了。这次相中那条围巾，虽然有些草木皆兵了，仍是由此联想到冯薪朵喜爱红色或许是对前任念念不忘，李艺彤心里警铃大作，感觉自己迟早还要把衣柜整顿一遍。

 

这么想着，已经写完了七八张字条，一边折成星星在墙边积成一堆，一边想起今天的药还没喝。

李艺彤回头喊道：“姐！”

应答延迟了十来秒才传过来，说有什么事出来再讲，气息不太稳，咬字也含糊，落到末尾已经开始打着颤了。李艺彤估摸那是被蒸汽熏的，于是起身去开窗通风，等会儿冯薪朵出来就不用闷着。

水声又响了一阵才停，李艺彤听见冯薪朵在里头窸窸窣窣地穿衣，把面前的书合起来，背面的封底朝上，标了名字的书脊抵着墙放好。说起来，冯薪朵从不过问她看什么书，但李艺彤还是莫名地心虚——后来转念一想，这和自己不打探冯薪朵的上一任会不会是一个心理，越想越难受。

热度逼近身后，滚烫的掌心贴在肩膀，是冯薪朵的声音：“怎么了。”

嗡嗡的，晦然喘息着，像被软绸包裹的秘密。

李艺彤不曾多想，转过去却撞见冯薪朵正在扣胸前的开扣，发梢的水珠滴在短衬衫前襟，晕开一片半透明的暗色。

李艺彤觉得自己有点头脑发热，结结巴巴地回道：“喝、喝药。”

“太晚了，今天就不喝吧。”冯薪朵的吐息也灼人，因为疲惫而格外懒散沙哑，荡着靡靡的气，“煲完都明天了。”

李艺彤没有问下去，耳边尽是鼓噪的心跳声，逃避地借口要去柜子里拿换洗的衣服。冯薪朵含着笑点头目送她离开，终于到那个身影闪进另一扇门后，才软下身子舒了口气。

 

 

刚才在淋浴里借着水声的掩盖，将手指试探地摸索在两腿间。

或许是她久未经情事，仅是游离的触碰也让人难以呼吸。陷入其中两三寸，山涧里已经淌着玉泉，附在指上，融化池水里。

快感爆裂得通透，不自觉吟哦的喟叹是压抑的，正如回应屋外人时语气里的情调，又如匆忙间掩不住春色的衬衫下起伏的胸口。

 

幸好书里没教……但怎么就没有教呢？

冯薪朵庆幸又懊恼，咬牙切齿地用目光和意念将墙角的书本撕个粉碎。

情况比描述中更糟糕。

烧起的体热确实降了下去，可她做的事没有做完，撩拨的欲火未平息。甚至此刻如果用手一探，也还摸得出一片泥泞，沿着大腿把一切染得湿润又不堪。

 

可开口向李艺彤要点抚慰未免过于羞耻了，而要趁这外室只有自己一人时尽快解决又是几乎不可能的事——被撞破就颜面无存了。

冯薪朵恍恍惚惚地看着窗外赤裸纯粹的月色，全无平日拨开网织般愁绪的清醒，反而快要陷进这蚕茧里去。

 

 

六

 

李艺彤钻回被窝时，冯薪朵正在床上拆她折的星星。

李艺彤一惊，“你答应不拆的。”

冯薪朵凝神望她，先是不答，以至于李艺彤慌得几欲出声催促一个答案，然而最终忍了回去。

 

“书里教的？”

 

冯薪朵拿那双氤氲水汽的眼眸一看李艺彤，她就毫无办法全招了。

“是……”李艺彤愧然低头。

想来也是，就那样大摇大摆地放在桌上，无论有意或无意被冯薪朵翻阅了，李艺彤也说不出责备的话。

冯薪朵却不顺着这话题下去，转而笑道：“那你想到围巾是什么颜色了吗？”

当时她只说给李艺彤到睡前来想这个问题，但没说想不出会怎样。

“想到才能睡吗？”李艺彤问。

冯薪朵没答是，也没答不是，仍然带着狡黠的神色追问：“到底想没想到呢？”

李艺彤心虚缩了缩脖子，“其实，我没想。”

冯薪朵看似不悦地挑起眉，俯过去捧着她的脸，作恶般舔咬她的嘴唇。

 

“那今晚学不会、记不住那叫什么颜色，就不许睡了。”

 

李艺彤含糊地应着，主动伸手勾过冯薪朵的脖颈去回应这个缠绵的吻。

抉开唇齿，津沫暧昧地淌过喉舌，热络地夺了声色，紊乱的呼吸反比诗酒歌阙动人。

她自然地一揽身上人的腰，翻身压下去，炽热而深情地凝望她的眼。

冯薪朵在这当口，竟然微笑着问：“这也是书里学的？”

李艺彤摇头，“书上只说，水到渠成、顺其自然。”

“好哇，你一直都明白。”冯薪朵佯怒，作势要打她，却被抓住手腕细细地吻过小臂。

热息让人心痒，呵气时挑起的眼又暧昧勾人——就是这样逼近。

李艺彤隔着蕾丝的袖一路吻至肩窝，衣扣已经解完了，她的目光还看着冯薪朵，并在对方的注视下伸出舌尖顺着下颌的弧度舔舐到耳垂。

 

“我一直都明白。”她靠在那儿说。

 

冯薪朵颤抖了一下，年下的掌心已经捂上腰腹，顺着后背撩开她已经不成遮掩的衣物，轻抚过泛涌情色的肌肤。

分明同样滚烫的热度，却似乎还攥着最后一丝尖锐冷酷的理性，渐渐融进这体温里，化作柔和的冰水。

像南方秋天潮湿的风，初时不觉热烈，但总会发现它的躁动与侵略性——所以才说，天干物燥，小心火烛。

 

可是干柴烈火一点就着，轻易就燃得痛快。

 

李艺彤已经吻过姐姐的颈间，耳边尽是喑喑的破碎的呻吟。在胸前怜爱过，烙下些停留的证明，也在小腹上留了湿漉漉的水痕，风干前在月光下闪着晶莹的亮光，像银色的宝砂散落在独她一人拥有的岛屿。

舌尖探入花丛时是犹豫的，毕竟确实是太久远以前的身体记忆，然而很快找到门路，一切变得熟稔又自然。

冯薪朵羞耻地咬着下唇，眼角泛着泪光，下意识要并拢双腿却被手掌抵着分得很开，瘦削的膝盖尖儿颤抖着，赤裸的脚抬起一些在半空无力地摇晃。

李艺彤抱起她，轻声说我要进去了。

她便茫然地点头，无措地盯着黑夜里灰扑扑的白墙。

 

那双手曾经捧过花，写过信，修长又好看，手的主人静静地坐在书桌前折着纸星星……

现在有力地贯穿着她，拥有着她，取悦着她。

 

“阿卡……”

 

一下子眼前色彩斑斓，一会儿又倏地在光阴里流失了颜色，世界的影像颠倒破碎了，再重新修整。

是汹涌的情潮，是斑驳回忆里久违的触动，是令人想要尖叫的极乐。

对方的亲吻遍布着每一个可及的角落，她奋力绷紧足尖，牢牢抱着比自己宽上一些的肩。

 

蝴蝶收拢了翅膀，自愿归顺地伏在她掌中。

 

 

李艺彤最后问：“我以前给你写信，有没有写过这样一句话。”

 

——我想和你抵死温柔。

 

冯薪朵嘴唇颤动，字句从干涩的喉间流淌：不是书里的。

 

 

七

 

冯薪朵果然是染了风寒，否则这几日不可能反常地疲软无力，于是在床上休息，迷迷糊糊地睡得不知天昏地暗。

但到底李艺彤还是很心虚的，总觉得是自己那晚做的太过分，成天围在床边眼巴巴等着冯薪朵转醒，然后吩咐她去做点什么。毕竟完成了诸如端水喂药这类琐碎的任务，李艺彤就感觉自己已经补偿过了。

这么周到地伺候了大半个星期，冯薪朵到底还是身子虚，只是有精神下床走动。这么在屋子里转了几圈，居然发现桌子上那本书不见了。

冯薪朵在天台找到李艺彤，假装漫不经心地问去了哪里，李艺彤便说还了，眯着眼睛笑道：“反正现在也不需要了嘛。”

冯薪朵想起前几晚的事，羞怯地别过脸不看她。

李艺彤又露出一个可怜巴巴的表情摇头叹气，“但我才发现我跟自己做了这么久情敌。”

冯薪朵很乐呵，“我早就说了，你不信。”

“我——”李艺彤语塞，置气地哼了一声。

“行吧行吧，毕竟你也没仔细问。”冯薪朵抱了抱她的胳膊，大有哄蒙拐骗的意思。

“对了，”李艺彤想了想，不怀好意地看过来，“我跟以前比起来怎么样？”

“什么怎么样……”冯薪朵还有些昏沉的大脑让她反应慢一拍，过了会儿才迟钝的明白过来，警示地瞪了她一眼，“你还没告诉我围巾的颜色。”

“蓝的啊。”李艺彤答得飞快，“到了半夜我就想起来了，但不合适说嘛。”

冯薪朵也觉得是，点了点头表示赞同。

“毕竟说了就要睡觉了，那会儿我还不舍得睡。”李艺彤边说边把晾衣绳上的床单取下来，正是之前弄脏的那张。

冯薪朵有点郁闷，推了推她，“就你什么都明白，还无动于衷。”

“毕竟你也没仔细问啊。”李艺彤很无辜地眨眨眼，将之前的话原封不动地还回去。

冯薪朵吃瘪，算是知道当年退花和拒绝邀请时李艺彤是什么心情了——也知道李艺彤不会为别人做这样的事了。

 

黄昏的风有些凉意，两人收拾完干衣服，李艺彤催冯薪朵下楼。路上时她又提到说：“我打算给报社投稿了。”

“好啊。”冯薪朵回道，反正以前的李艺彤也是半个作家，写的文章她也见过，没什么可担心的，反而好奇她要写什么，“是什么内容呢？”

李艺彤在楼道里侧过脸笑了，从天窗里投下的光在她眸里跃动着。

“我们的故事。”

冯薪朵心中一撼，说不出的狂喜，夕阳染红了半张脸，耳尖在阴影里微微发红。

李艺彤见她不答，从容地领着她继续往楼下走去。

 

路过一户人家，那位老人在门口拄着拐杖等候今夜子女归巢，见到两人牵着手，感慨道：“姐妹俩感情真好。”

李艺彤很乖顺地应了一声，楼道里闷热的空气给两人贴合的手掌间渗出涔涔的汗，也还是照旧牵着没有放开。

 

“哎，那……”冯薪朵拉了拉她的手，进屋后压低声音问：“那晚的事也要写吗？”

李艺彤看她满脸紧张的样子顿时笑开了。

“不写啊，我怎么舍得给别人看。”李艺彤用嘴唇碰了碰冯薪朵的额头，“只有我们两个拆星星的时候才会读到。”

“不过——”她又说。

冯薪朵问怎么了。

李艺彤有些得意地扬起眉：“是不是见识过啦？”

“见识什么？”冯薪朵云里雾里。

“不是姐弟啊。”李艺彤说。

“多大的人了还纠结陈年旧账。”冯薪朵有点无奈，对这荤话充耳不闻，赶她去洗手，“我刚洗了菜，快过来帮忙吧。”

李艺彤欣然答应，冯薪朵也望着那个背影弯弯嘴角，手心里虚抓着她离开时扬起的风。

 

完


End file.
